


go the fuck to sleep

by sabotenworld



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: Guanlin always wants to know more about him, even when Jihoon just wants to sleep.





	go the fuck to sleep

Either Guanlin's too tall for this or Jihoon was too small, Jihoon wasn't really sure. The position is a little awkward: Guanlin has his forehead pressed against Jihoon's chest, a long leg hooked around Jihoon's stubby ones. He's hanging on to Jihoon's body like a damn octopus, all gangly limbs and clinginess. Jihoon doesn't remember exactly when the nightly cuddling started, but he rarely minds as Guanlin is warm and always makes sure to smell like shampoo (and not a gross mix of sweat and hairspray) before going to bed.

"Hyung, do you like gummy worms or bears?"

Guanlin's Korean was hard to understand at times; especially when he was sleepy and his voice was muffled and he was whispering to not wake up the other people in the room, but Jihoon listened well to catch every word. He liked to think Guanlin whispered so their conversations would be little secrets between the two of them, even though they contained just random bits of information about each other. 

"Bears," Jihoon whispers back against Guanlin's hair. Bears were cute and the idea of eating worms was kinda gross.

It illicits a soft giggle from Guanlin, and a muffled "Me too."

"Go to sleep," Jihoon tells him, massaging the fluffy head of hair in front of him. Guanlin hums in satisfaction.

"Do you like forehead kisses or cheek kisses?"

Jihoon hopes Guanlin doesn't hear the increasing heart rate but he probably can with his face against his chest. He had already gotten used to the cuddling and lessened the heart pounding, and here was Guanlin giving him a hard time again. He doesn't answer for a while and hopes that Guanlin thinks he's fallen asleep, and that Guanlin _finally_ goes to sleep because he had no Jihoon to talk to.

"Hyung."

_Dammit._

"Forehead kisses, I guess," Jihoon decides in a hurry. "No more questions now, we need sleep and we'll run out of things to talk about next time."

That seemed to get through to Guanlin and he finally says "Okay, hyung."

"Good night."

Guanlin untangles himself from him and Jihoon would feel a little disappointed if the other's hands hadn't rested on his arms.There's a quick kiss Jihoon feels on his forehead just where his fringe wasn't in place, and Guanlin's tugging him into a more height-appropriate embrace for the two of them, with Jihoon pressed against his chest instead and not the other awkward way around.

"Night, hyung."

Jihoon sure as fuck wasn't going to sleep tonight, but he's glad Guanlin isn't either until he calms down that heartbeat of his against Jihoon's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> im obsessed w this ship pls help by writing more fic ty


End file.
